


Til Death Do Us Part

by Pixierain1283



Series: Love hurts the most [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But here it is, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Limbs, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, but not yet, i dont know how this happened, we get there
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Fortsetzung von Chasing Memories.Catra ist in Brightmoon.Lonnie und Scorpia erholen sich von dem Unfall.Glimmer plant die Rettung ihrer Mutter.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Lonnie/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Love hurts the most [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, Baby!   
> Leider hat es länger gedauert als angenommen, das erste Kapitel fertigzustellen. Aber wer wird sich schon von einer kleinen Schreibblockade unterkriegen lassen?

_Ungläubig starrte She Ra auf die Wunde auf ihrer Brust. Der grobe Schnitt schien zuerst kaum sichtbar, bis Blut austrat und er sich deutlich abzeichnete. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller liefen lange rote Linien ihren Körper hinab. She Ra sank auf die Knie, der magische Schimmer um sie verschwand und zurück blieb Adora, deren Augen sich nach oben verdrehten, bevor sie bewusstlos zur Seite kippte._

_Catra konnte aus der Entfernung nur mit blankem Entsetzen zusehen. Ihr stockte der Atem, alles schien sich wie in Zeitlupe abzuspielen. She Ra, die den Schlag nicht blocken konnte, erstarrte, bevor ihre Beine nachgaben. Adora, die leblos zu Boden ging. Catra war, als würde vor ihr ein schlechter Film ablaufen. Als wäre ihr heißer Teer in den Magen gekippt worden. Ein Schalter kippte in ihr und sie drehte sich zu dem gerade angreifenden Soldaten, fuhr ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung über die Kehle. Das Blut sprudelte ihr entgegen und über die ausgefahrenen Krallen, doch es war ihr herzlich egal. Im Gegenteil, sie nahm es kaum war, griff dem Nächsten in die Magengrube und riss heraus, was sie fassen konnte._

_Erbarmungslos kämpfte sie sich zu dem muskelbepackten Krieger durch, der sich in diesem Moment siegessicher über Adora positioniert hatte und sein Schwert hob, um ihr den tödlichen Schlag zu versetzen. Sein Grinsen verging ihm schlagartig, als sich Klauen tief in seine Handgelenke gruben. Mit Horror in den Augen schrie er auf, ließ die Klinge fallen. Catras Blick war kalt und leer, als sie die rasiermesserscharfen Krallen tiefer in sein Fleisch grub, ihm fast die Handgelenke abtrennte. Mit Wucht trat sie ihm gegen die Brust, löste die Verbindung zwischen seinen Armen und Händen unwiederbringlich._

_Markerschütterndes Kreischen begleitete seinen Fall, Catra war jedoch bereits mit dem nächsten Feind beschäftigt, der ein ebenso kurzes Ende fand. Wild und unbarmherzig erledigte sie einen nach dem anderen, bis sich um sie herum nur noch ein rotes Meer aus Körperteilen befand._

_Schwer atmen kam sie wieder zu sich. Ihre Hände waren über und über mit roter Flüssigkeit besiedelt. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Adora, die sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatte. Kaltes Grauen überkam Catra und sie hastete an ihre Seite, drehte sie auf den Rücken._

_Blut. Blut, überall Blut. Catra konnte kaum denken bei dem Anblick. Es quoll viel zu viel davon aus der Wunde an Adoras Brust heraus und sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Blutung stoppen sollte. "Hör auf zu bluten!" schrie sie unter Tränen ihre bewusstlose Exfreundin an. Verzweifelt versuchte sie auf die Wunde zu drücken, das Blut wieder in Adoras Körper zu bringen. Stattdessen rann es ihr durch die Finger wie Adoras Leben, welches nur noch an einem seidenen Faden hing. Ihre Atmung war bereits flach und unregelmäßig geworden. Catra konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, Adrenalin und pure Panik blockierten sie. Frustriert stieß sie einen markerfüllten Schrei aus, der in den Tiefen der Whispering Woods schauernd nachhallte. "Adora, hey. Hey, Adora, bleib bei mir, bleib bei mir." wimmerte sie über den Körper ihrer Exfreundin gebeugt._

__////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_ _

**Was bisher geschah…**

Biep. Biep. Biep.

Unruhig schlug Scorpia die Augen auf.

Biep. Biep. Biep.

Sie sah sich um. Alles war verschwommen. Alles tat weh. Ein Monitor, karge Wände. Einige Versorgungsschläuche ragten aus ihrem rechten Arm. “Wo bin ich?”

Lonnie, die eben noch auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Krankenbett gedöst hatte, schreckte auf und legte eine Hand auf ihren rechten Arm. “Scorpia! Endlich bist du wach!”

Schmerzhaft verzog Scorpia das Gesicht. Wer hatte das Licht so laut gestellt? Am liebsten hätte sie sich ihre Linke vors Gesicht gehalten, aber ihr Arm reagierte seltsamerweise nicht. “Was ist passiert? Ich weiß noch, wir haben She Ra verfolgt, Catra… Was ist mit Catra?”

Lonnie sah zu Boden. “Naja, Adora hat auf uns geschossen. Ich konnte den Skiff gerade noch aus der Schussbahn reißen. Dabei hat er sich überschlagen, du hast mich schützend umarmt, deshalb habe ich bis auf ein paar Kratzer nichts abbekommen.” Erst jetzt fiel Scorpia auf, dass unter Lonnies Shirt einige Verbände hervorlugten. “Das nennst du nur ein paar Kratzer?”

Lonnie schmunzelte matt. “Ein paar Schürfwunden, einige angeknackste Rippen. Nichts, was nicht heilt.” Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich. “Bei dir allerdings...”

“Was. Was ist mit mir?” Scorpia versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wollte sich auf ihrem linken Arm abstützen. Stattdessen fiel sie fast aus dem Krankenbett. Hätte Lonnie sie nicht festgehalten, läge sie jetzt auf dem kargen Betonboden. Sie warf einen Blick nach links und konnte es nicht glauben. “Nein. Nein, nein. Wo ist mein Arm?”

Lonnie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bestürzt drehte sich Scorpia zu ihr. “Lonnie, wo ist mein linker Arm?”

Tränen stiegen Lonnie in die Augen. “Der Skiff hat sich überschlagen, wir sind auf den Boden gefallen. Dein linker Arm hatte sich im Steuer verkeilt. Wir sind nach unten gefallen, der Skiff hat sich nach rechts weiter überschlagen...”, gequält sah sie Scorpia an und schluchzte auf. “Als ich zu mir gekommen bin, habe ich nur noch die Blutung stillen können. Entrapta hat ihr möglichstes getan, dich mit Hilfe der Krankenschwester in ein künstliches Koma verlegt.”

Scorpia konnte es nicht fassen, versuchte ein Lächeln. “Aber, sie haben ihn doch gefunden, oder? SIe werden ihn wieder annähen, oder?”

Beschämt sah Lonnie zu Boden.

“Sie werden ihn doch wieder annähen, oder? Lonnie!”

“Er ist im Wrack des Skiffs verbrannt, Scorpia. Es gibt nichts, was sie wieder annähen könnten.”

“Okay. Wow. Okay. Das ist… furchtbar, ehrlich gesagt.” Stille unterbrach Beide. Scorpia starrte an die Decke, ihre Miene undurchdringlich. Lonnie saß neben dem Krankenbett, die Hände in den Schoß gelegt. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. Dabei gab es so vieles, was sie sagen wollte! WIe ein Wasserfall quoll es aus ihr heraus. “Es tut mir so leid, hätte ich dich nur überzeugt, nicht nachzusehen. Hätte ich dich nicht um ein Treffen gebeten. Hätte ich dich nur nicht geküsst-”

“Hey, hey, Lonnie. Wie hättest du das wissen sollen?”, unterbrach Scorpia sie und legte beruhigend ihre rechte Scherenhand auf Lonnies Schulter. Ein bitteres Lächeln zwang sich auf ihr Gesicht. “Dann gibt es eben keine Umarmungen mehr.” Catra hatte das sowieso immer gehasst.

“Wie kannst du nur so gefasst sein?”, fragte Lonnie ungläubig.

“Lieber Arm ab als Arm dran?”, antwortete Scorpia mit einem trockenem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Krachend fiel der Stuhl zu Boden, auf dem Lonnie eben noch gesessen hatte. Wortlos stürmte sie aus dem Raum.

“Lonnie, warte!”, rief Scorpia ihr noch hinterher, bevor sie die Augen schloss und sich erschöpft in das Kissen zurück sinken ließ.

Stille umgab sie. Fast.

Biep. Biep. Biep.

Biep Biep Biep..

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Wütend und ziellos stürmte Lonnie einen der düsteren Gänge der Schreckenszone entlang, versuchte mit ihren energischen Schritten dem Wirbelwind an Gedanken Herr zu werden.

Scorpia, die immer alles mit einem Lächeln sehen musste. Scorpia, die viel zu gut für diese Welt war, in der sie sich zu behaupten hatten. Scorpia, der furchtbares Leid widerfahren war. Bei diesem Gedanken stoppte Lonnie sich selbst. Wäre es jetzt nicht ihre Aufgabe, an ihrer Seite zu sein? Ihr beizustehen?

Sie seufzte, fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Ja. Das wäre jetzt das Richtige. Warum ist erwachsen sein nur so anstrengend? Sie wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen und zurück zur Krankenstation, als zwei junge Kadetten, beide kaum älter als 15, sie fast um rannten. Streng zog Lonnie eine Augenbraue hoch und stemmte eindrucksvoll beide Arme in die Hüften. Die zwei Mädchen vor ihr wechselten von vorher heiter und unbefangen zu prüfend und unsicher. Trotzig hatte sich das eine vor das andere gestellt, während das andere sich hinter dem ersten Mädchen zu verstecken schien.

Beinah wie Catra und Adora damals.

Und das alles nur wegen Catra. Catra, die Scorpia gegenüber immer so ablehnend war. Catra, die sich noch nie im Griff hatte, wenn es um Adora ging. Genervt dachte Lonnie an die vielen schlaflosen Nächte zurück, die sie den zwei Turteltauben in ihrer Kadettenzeit zu verdanken hatte.

Es war den beiden meist schon bei der abendlichen Rationsriegelausgabe anzusehen, wie die Nacht verlaufen würde. Verstohlene Blicke, leichtes Kichern und unauffällige Berührungen, die gerade noch unter dem Radar flogen. Die Hordes hielten eine strenge Don't Ask Don't Tell Policy, was Beziehungen anging. Lonnie hatte einmal den Fehler gemacht, die zwei auf ihre nächtlichen Aktivitäten anzusprechen. Adora war hochrot angelaufen und wohl am liebsten im Boden versunken. Catra hingegen hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und stur den Blickkontakt gehalten. "Na und? Willst du mitmachen oder was?"

"Was? Nein! Es stört halt. Manche Leute wollen nachts schlafen.” Catra hatte darauf nur mit einem verschmitzten Blick geantwortet. Genau der Blick, der Lonnie schon immer auf den Keks ging. “Ach weißt du was? Fick dich einfach, Catra." Mit den Worten schnappte sie sich ihre Riegel und ging.

Catra lachte auf. "Im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich dafür Personal.", rief sie ihr noch hinterher.

Adora stupste sie in die Rippen. "Catra! Sei nicht so gemein!"

"Was denn? Sie ist doch nur eifersüchtig.", zuckte Catra mit den Schultern.

Auch Kyle und Rogelio sahen Catra vorwurfsvoll an.

"Ist doch wahr.", antwortete Catra auf die Blicke. Um der unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen, widmete sie sich wieder Adora. Strich sanft an ihrem Oberschenkel entlang, warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Adora packte ihrerseits Catras Hand und warf sie von ihrem Oberschenkel herunter. "Das Personal hat heute frei."

"Was? Adora, nein! Ich musste schon die ganze letzte Woche warten, weil du deine Tage hattest!" Röte stieg Adora zu Kopf, sie schnappte sich ihre Riegel und hielt Catra warnend einen Zeigefinger ins Gesicht. "Noch ein Wort und das Personal nimmt sich noch eine Woche frei."

***

“Dürfen wir gehen?”, fragte das schüchterne Mädchen zaghaft und riss Lonnie aus ihren Gedanken. Kopfschüttelnd besann sie sich wieder und setzte ein möglichst striktes Gesicht auf. “Aber wehe, ihr macht weiter Ärger.”

Bevor das Mädchen vor ihr etwas sagen konnte, salutierte das schüchterne Mädchen bereits. “Werden wir bestimmt nicht.” Auf den verwirrten Blick ihrer Freundin hin stupste sie sie nur an und das trotzige Mädchen salutierte ebenfalls, wenn auch nur halbherzig. “Ne, werden wa schon nich’...”

Schmunzelnd beugte sich Lonnie zu den Beiden vor. “Lasst euch nur nicht erwischen. Und jetzt wegtreten, Kadetten.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Resigniert saß Catra an der Wand und lehnte ihren Hinterkopf dagegen. Starrte an die Decke, von der ein gläserner Kronleuchter herab hing, sowie einige andere gläserne Ornamente. Wofür brauchte man so viel Glas?

Der ganze Raum war aufwendig verziert. Im Hintergrund plätscherte selig ein Wasserfall. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne tauchte den Raum in ein zartes Rosé. Catra sah neben sich an die Wand und zog eine weitere Linie mit einer Kralle in die Tapete. Sechs Tage waren es jetzt schon und bisher hatte niemand versucht, mit ihr zu sprechen. Ab und an hatte eine Wache ein Tablett mit Nahrung reingetragen. Wenn man das Nahrung nennen konnte? Es war so anders als die Rationsriegel der Hordes. Anfangs hatte sie es noch verschmäht, aber nach Tag drei hing ihr der Magen völlig in den Kniekehlen und sie hatte nachgegeben. Entgegen aller Erwartungen war es köstlich gewesen. In WIndeseile hatte sie das ganze Tablett verputzt.

Sie sah zu dem Sitzkissen, das in Fetzen relativ mittig im Raum lag. Es war furchtbar gewesen, alleine in diesem seltsamen Raum aufzuwachen. Brightmoon, das war ihr sofort klar geworden. Wütend hatte sie ihre Krallen in alles geschlagen, was sie erreichen konnte. Obwohl sie relativ viel Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, schien eine Barriere über dem Raum zu liegen. Kurz vor der Tür war Schluss, auch der Balkon war unerreichbar. Nachdem sie die ersten Tage noch versucht hatte zu entkommen und die genauen Grenzen austestete, hatte sie mittlerweile resigniert. Sie konnte nur warten. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich stetig im Kreis wie am ersten Tag.

***

Unruhig lief sie im Raum auf und ab, ihr Schweif hinter ihr rastlos von links nach rechts schlagend.

Na warte, wenn die Hordes mich erstmal hier raus holen…

Aber wer sollte sie hier raus holen? Natürlich, ihr Fehlen war bestimmt schon bemerkt worden. Nur würde niemand an eine Entführung glauben. Viel wahrscheinlicher war doch, dass Catra freiwillig mit Adora geflohen war. Und Deserteure hatten bei den Hordes keine Gnade zu erwarten. Während ihrer Ausbildung zu Kadetten hatten sie einmal an einer Hinrichtung von Deserteuren beiwohnen müssen. Grausam war noch milde gesprochen. Die Erinnerung drehte ihr den Magen um.

Verdammt. Es lief einmal gut für mich. Und jetzt? Wo soll ich jetzt noch hin? Sie starrte auf die Barriere, die sie umgab. Vorerst wohl nirgendwohin. Genervt ließ sie sich auf das Sitzkissen hinter ihr fallen und gab einen kleinen Schrei des Entsetzens von sich, als sie fast völlig darin versank. Mit ihren Krallen hielt sie sich mit ausgestreckten Armen am äußeren Bereich fest, wollte sich wieder hoch drücken. Vergebens. Ihre Krallen schnitten bereits in den Stoff, was sollte sie sich noch um den Rest kümmern?

***

Und so hatte sie das Sitzkissen unter Tränen zerfetzt. Ohne das Einsinken war es eigentlich relativ bequem, ab und an schlief sie auf den Resten. Melancholisch zog sie die Knie an ihre Brust und legte ihr Kinn darauf ab. Sollte das jetzt ihr Leben sein?

Ein neues Geräusch zerriss die ironische Idylle. Alarmiert drehte Catra ein Ohr in die Richtung. Es kam vom Balkon. Leise stand sie auf und schlich sich zu einem der Vorhänge. Sie konnte hören, wie jemand ächzend über die Balustrade stieg, durch die Balkontür und die Barriere trat. Hemmungslos nutzte Catra den Moment der Überraschung und zog den Eindringling zu Boden, drehte die Arme des Angreifers auf den Rücken und hielt sie mit aller Kraft fest. Sie?

Blondes Haar, zusammengebunden zu einem Zopf, hing der so bekannten Person ins Gesicht. Die rote Jacke war unverkennbar. “Au, Catra...”, wimmerte sie unter ihr.  
Mit Schrecken sprang Catra auf. “Adora.”, zischte sie ihr wütend entgegen. “Was willst du hier?”

Erschöpft drehte sich Adora auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf, rieb sich die schmerzenden Arme. “Hallo. Danke, dass du für mich die ganze Strecke geklettert bist. Dass du fast in den Tod gestürzt wärst.”, murmelte Adora vor sich hin.

Das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Catra packte sie am Kragen. “Dankbarkeit? Ich soll dir dankbar sein, dass du mich entführt hast? Mein Leben ruiniert hast?”

“Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Dich erneut zurücklassen?”, konterte Adora scharf.

Catra löste ihren Griff und warf sie förmlich zu Boden, bevor sie sich fauchend von ihr entfernte, ihr den Rücken zukehrte.

“Catra, ich weiß, es war nicht die feine englische Art, aber… Sieh es als einen Neuanfang! Was zählt ist doch, dass du auch endlich in Bright Moon bist, oder?"

Adoras Aussage versetzte Catra einen Stich. Müde legte sie eine Hand über die Augen, strich sich mit dieser übers Gesicht. “Wie kannst du sowas nur sagen. Was bin ich für dich, eine Schoßkatze, die man einfach so mitnimmt?”

"Hey, du weißt genau, dass ich es nicht so meine." Genervt rappelte sich Adora auf, ging auf Catra zu.

"Ach, und wie hast du es dann gemeint?" Catra wollte sich wegdrehen, doch Adora hielt sie am Arm fest. "Catra, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu! Du verdrehst mir die Worte im Mund."

“Ich hab dich schon verstanden, jetzt” Genervt wollte sich Catra losreißen, doch Adora ließ sich nicht abschütteln, im Gegenteil. Sie zog Catra in eine enge Umarmung. Nicht ohne Gegenwehr. “Hey! Lass mich los, was hast du vor?” Catra versuchte sie von sich zu schieben. Stattdessen legte Adora einen Arm fest um Catras Hüften, während sie mit der freien Hand sanft Catras Wirbelsäule entlang fuhr. Ein Blick in Adoras Augen und Catra wusste genau, worauf sie hinaus wollte. “Adora, wir sind nicht mehr…”

“Zusammen?” ergänzte Adora, nicht ohne dass sich ein Hauch von Qual in ihrem Blick mischte. Behutsam strich sie eine wilde Haarsträhne aus Catras Gesicht, bevor sie wieder ansetzte. “Man muss nicht zusammen sein, um…”  
Eisern hielt Catra Adoras Hand auf, die sich tiefer in ihre Haare graben wollte.. “Ach, und du denkst, dass ich in der Stimmung bin? Hier? Jetzt?”  
Adoras Blick wurde ein paar Grade kälter. Entnervt verdrehte sie die Augen. “Ich versuche doch nur zu dir durch zu dringen! Was soll ich denn noch tun? Mich wieder entschuldigen? Betteln? Auf Knien vor dir rutschen?”

Lebhaft schoß Catra das Bild durch den Kopf. Adora, die sich auf Knien ihr unterwirft… “Betteln und auf Knien rutschen klingt gut.”

Überschwänglich setzte Adora zu einem Kuss an, den Catra mit einer Hand über ihrem Kiefer aufhielt. Mit einem Feixen drückte Catra stattdessen ihren Kopf nach unten. Adora ließ sich darauf ein und ging vor ihr auf die Knie, nicht ohne ihre Hände über Catras Rücken fahren zu lassen, bis sie an ihrem Hintern angekommen war. Das Spiel können auch zwei spielen, dachte sie sich. Hungrig küsste sie sich am Rand von Catras Hose entlang, warf einen intensiven Blick nach oben, bevor sie Catras Shirt leicht hochschob und nun ihre freigelegte Mitte ebenfalls küsste. Allein der intensive Blick ließ Catras Blut in ihre untere Körperregion schießen.

_Fuck…! Sie ist so sexy._ Catra biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Mit den Zähnen ließ Adora das Elastikband von Catras Hosenbund gegen sie schnellen, bevor sie, Augen fest und lustvoll auf Catras geheftet, mit beiden Händen die sie trennenden Kleidungsstücke mit einem Ruck zu Boden zog. Catra konnte einen kleinen Laut der Überraschung nicht unterdrücken.

Wissend hob Adora eine Augenbraue, während sie mit ihren Händen beginnend bei der Rückseite von Catras Unterschenkeln über ihren Hintern fuhr.

Catra nutzte den Moment, um aus ihrer Hose zu steigen.

Gierig leckte sich Adora über die Lippen, widmete sich ihrem eigentlichen Ziel. Sie warf sich ein Bein von Catra über die Schulter und lehnte sich nach vorn. Catra hatte gar keine andere Wahl als sich an Adora festzuhalten. Der erste Zungenschlag raubte ihr den Atem.

Der nasse samtweiche Kontakt mit Adoras Zunge ließ Catra aufseufzen. Es gab nichts besseres.

Adora hatte den Geschmack vermisst. Salzig, leicht süßlich und doch so Catra. Eigentlich hatte sie es langsam angehen lassen wollen, Catra mit ihrer Zunge verführen wollen. Doch sie wollte mehr, fuhr mit langen Zungenschlägen über Catras gesamtes Geschlecht. Catra zog sie näher an sich, wollte sie mehr spüren. Stumm kam Adora der Bitte nach, als wollte sie in Catra ertrinken. Catra hingegen blieb alles andere als stumm. Deutliches Stöhnen bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Lippen.

Adora, die mehr als zufrieden war, hielt immer noch intensiven Blickkontakt. Catra fühlte sich hypnotisch von den Augen angezogen.

_Verdammt, jetzt fickt sie mich, dabei hatte ich doch das Gegenteil im Sinn._ Catra griff in Adoras Haare und brachte den letzten Rest ihrer Selbstbeherrschung auf, um sie herrisch bestimmend von sich zu ziehen. So weit es eben ging, es waren nur wenige Zentimeter, die Adoras Zunge nun von Catras empfindlichster Stelle trennten.

Überrascht von Catras Versuch die Oberhand zu gewinnen, sah Adora sie an, bevor sich ein lüsternes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht legte. Nur, weil sie Catra mit ihrer Zunge nicht erreichen konnte, war sie noch lange nicht außer Reichweite.

Keine Sekunde später spürte Catra Adoras Finger in ihr. Erst einen, dann zwei.

Als Adora schließlich einen dritten Finger dazu nahm, musste Catra den Blickkontakt aufgeben. Sie verdrehte lustvoll die Augen und gab sich hin. Dann hatte sie diesen Kampf halt verloren. Genüsslich legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken, Mund leicht geöffnet. Die Hand immer noch in Adoras Haaren vergraben führte sie Adoras Mund langsam wieder zu ihrem Geschlecht zurück. Gierig nahm Adora die Einladung an und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Catra, fuhr mit der Zunge erneut über Catras empfindlichsten Teil.

Catra war völlig weggetreten. Der Teil in ihr, der sich krampfhaft selbst beherrschen wollte, hatte längst aufgegeben. Ihre freie Hand war unter ihr Shirt gewandert und umspielte einen Nippel. Sinnlose Nichtigkeiten kamen über ihre Lippen. Sie sollte sich nicht so gehen lassen. Sie befand sich auf feindlichem Boden. Jederzeit könnte jemand das Zimmer betreten. Verloren in ihrer Lust warf sie alle Vorsicht über Bord, gefangen im Genuß der Berührung ihrer Freundin.

Freundin? Exfreundin? Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken und trotzdem schoß ihr die Frage durch den Kopf. Frustriert knurrte sie vor sich hin. Eben noch komplett bei der Sache, war es nun schwer, sich auf Adoras Berührungen zu konzentrieren. Sie war dabei, stand kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus und trotzdem schien er weit entfernt.

Als könnte Adora Catras Gedanken lesen, nahm sie ihre freie Hand und fuhr mit ihren Nägeln über ihren Schweifansatz. Das brachte den Pool der Lust in Catra endlich zum Überlaufen. Zitternd krallte sie sich noch mehr in Adora, als sie es bereits tat, während sich ihre Muskeln rythmisch krampfend um Adoras Finger schlossen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Catra wieder in der Realität angekommen war. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah nach unten in das Gesicht einer mehr als zufriedenen Adora, die sich mit dem linken Ärmel ihrer Jacke übers Kinn wischte.

Augenblicke später fand sich Catra in einer engen Umarmung wieder, Adoras Lippen auf ihren. Der eigenartig vertraute Geschmack von Adora und sich selbst ließ sie fast vergessen, was sie eigentlich vorhatte. Grob zerrte sie an Adoras Jacke, derer sie sich zu gern entledigte. Gerade, als Adora wieder die Arme um sie schlingen wollte, kam Catra wieder zur Besinnung und hielt sie auf. Ein fieses Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. “Das Personal hat heute frei.”

“Bitte was?”

“Du hast mich schon verstanden. Wachen!”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Adora konnte es nicht fassen. Catra hatte tatsächlich mehr als drei Jahre gewartet, um ihr diesen Kommentar zurückzuschießen. Sie stand noch ein paar Minuten vor dem Gästezimmer, die Wachen neben der Tür verzogen keine Miene. Ihre Atmung war noch hektisch von der vorherigen Aktivität. Auch andere Körperfunktionen waren noch mehr als angeregt. Während sie zu verarbeiten versuchte, was gerade geschehen war, machte ein Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib sie auf ihre Bedürfnisse aufmerksam. Besser, ich gehe kalt duschen, dachte sie sich und drehte sich zum Gehen, als sie fast mit jemanden zusammen stieß. “Glimmer…!”

Glimmer hatte beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah sie mahnend an. “Soviel zum Thema ‘Nein, ich werde mich bestimmt nicht zu ihr schleichen.’”

Adora wurde rot und legte eine Hand in den Nacken. “Das hab ich so nie gesagt...”

Glimmer antwortete mit einem strengen Blick. “Na gut, vielleicht so ähnlich…”, gab Adora zu. ”Schon so spät? Ich sollte nun wirklich..”, versuchte Adora, sich dem Gespräch zu entziehen, doch Glimmer hielt sie am Arm fest. “Was ist sie denn nun für dich? Deine Freundin? Deine Exfreundin?”

Adora seufzte tief. “Catra und ich sind... kompliziert. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Man könnte sagen, Exfreundin, aber…”, Sie griff sich mit einer Hand an die Brust. “Es tut weh, es laut auszusprechen. Ich... ich will nicht, dass es vorbei ist. Dass es so endet, weißt du?”

“Soll ich es dann lieber Beziehungspause nennen?”, fragte Glimmer direkt.

“Das… das klingt noch schlimmer. Ich weiß es nicht, was das zwischen mir und Catra ist, okay? Ich kann es nicht erklären. Braucht es denn einen Namen?”

“Zumindest irgendwas, was nicht so verzweifelt klingt wie ‘Es ist kompliziert’. Wie klingt Feinde mit Vorzügen? Feindschaft Plus?” Glimmers Ton war von ehrlich in spöttisch gerutscht, sie schien langsam die Geduld mit Adora zu verlieren.

“Könntest du wenigstens versuchen meine Gefühle für Catra ernst zu nehmen?” Verletzt wandte sie sich von Glimmer ab, beide Arme schützend um sich gelegt.

Glimmer seufzte. Sie wollte ihrer besten Freundin nicht weh tun. Zeitgleich hatte sie auch keinen Nerv mehr für die Situation. “Adora, bei allem Respekt, wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun. Wir müssen meine Mutter befreien. Ich will deine Gefühle nicht klein reden oder beleidigen, aber ich brauche eine klare Antwort in der Sache. Ich muss wissen, zu wem du stehst, wenn es hart auf hart kommt.”

Bei dem raue Unterton in Glimmers Stimme stellten sich Adoras Nackenhaare auf. “Wow, auf einmal so ernst. Stehe ich etwa vor Gericht?”, witzelte Adora.

“Ich habe ihren Prozess für morgen angesetzt.”, antwortete Glimmer entschieden. Adora fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. “Wie… wie meinst du das?”

“Adora, sie ist eine Hordessoldatin. Eine Kommandantin sogar! Ich bin meinem Volk gegenüber verpflichtet-”

“Dann stell mich auch vor Gericht.” Zornig bohrten sich Adoras Augen in ihre. Glimmer war kurz sprachlos. “Aber… Adora!”

“Auch ich habe die Rebellion betrogen.”

“Aber das war was ganz anderes, du standest unter Shadow Weavers Einfluss. Catra hingegen-”

“Was? Hä? Was macht sie anders?”

“Sie gehört zu den Hordes! Sie ist böse!”

“Sie ist nicht böse!”, schrie ihr Adora ungehalten entgegen. Entsetzt starrte Glimmer sie an und Adora mäßigte ihren Ton. “Sie ist nicht böse. Ein bisschen fies und manchmal gemein, aber sie hat jeden Grund dazu. Nur, weil bei ihr nicht immer alles Heiter Sonnenschein ist, macht sie das noch lange nicht böse.” Fahrig fuhr sich Adora mit der Hand durch die Haare. “Gib ihr noch eine Chance. Ich verbürge mich für sie.”

Glimmer schwieg kurz, verkniff sich den schnippischen Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lag. “Ich denke darüber nach, okay?”

Adora nickte stumm. Mehr konnte sie vorerst nicht verlangen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, wann ich genau das zweite Kapitel posten kann, die Grundidee steht schon, es kann allerdings eine Weile dauern.


End file.
